


Perfect Imperfections

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Thea's Song [15]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673





	Perfect Imperfections

_Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts_  
_Risking it all, though it’s hard_  
_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections._

-“All of Me” by John Legend

 

* * *

Loghain _hated_ this part of his job.

Gwaren had done well under his tenure, and even better after he had married Theadosia and she had taken on the responsibilities of teyrna, but there were still days he silently rued Maric for granting him control of the teyrnir. This was one of those days. He had been working all day on a particularly complex and annoyingly detailed piece of legislation revolving around right of way in Gwaren’s ports, and he knew he was probably going to be working on it for hours yet to come. Theadosia had offered to take over, but he knew she had her own headaches to deal with and had been on and off the phone all day with the main Seawolf and Steed office in Denerim.

Loghain sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to focus on the screen in front of him. His wife had seemed more distracted than usual that evening when they had both managed to step away from their desks for an all too brief meal. Not doing so was not an option: if he did not keep an eye on her, Theadosia was like as not to simply work through every meal of the day. But tonight, she had been oddly quiet, and every time he had met her eyes she had almost seemed sad, which was worrisome. After they had eaten he had migrated from his office in the administrative wing of Castle Gwaren to his office in their private wing, and he had not seen Theadosia since.

_I really should check on her_ , he chided himself, but as though summoned by his thoughts there was a quiet knock at his office door, and Theadosia stepped in, already dressed for bed. She came and stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaning her head forward to rest on his.

“Loghain. Love. Come to bed, please?”

He reached a hand up to rest on hers, pressing a kiss to the goosebumps forming on her arms. “I will, Sweetheart, I promise. I just need to get this finished.”

She was silent for a moment, and then he felt the slightest whisper of a sigh against his cheek. “Alright,” she murmured, then turned to leave. Loghain caught her hand in his and pulled her gently back into his arms. She settled onto his lap, leaning her head against his with another soft exhale.

“Theadosia.” He reached up a hand to stroke her hair. “You’ve been quiet all evening. What’s wrong?”

Theadosia leaned back so that she could meet his eyes, and he saw uncertainty reflected there. “I had hoped we could spend the day together, Loghain. Just us, away from work and stress and everything. I didn’t need anything special, just… just time, I suppose. And you.”

Loghain frowned slightly. _Am I missing something, here?_ “Theadosia, I know we have both been busy, but we will have time later this week. I will make it up to you, and we can spend some time together.”

His wife slipped out of his lap, shaking her head slightly. “I know, Loghain.” She stared at him for a moment, and he could have sworn he saw a shadow of disappointment flit briefly across them before she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his temple. “Please, come to bed soon.”

He gave her hand one final squeeze. “I will, Theadosia. As soon as I wrap this up.”

And with that, she turned and slipped quietly out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, after countless revisions, too much time referencing other works, and more than a few swear words, Loghain saved his work, shut down his computer, and stood up with a deep stretch. He snapped off his desk lamp, and was momentarily confused when the room was not immediately thrown into darkness. With a growing sense of dread, he approached the window.

_Damn it. Daylight_.

He had worked through the entire night. Rubbing his eyes briefly, he trudged out of his office and walked down the hall towards the bedroom, praying Theadosia had at least been able to get some sleep. With any luck, she would still be in bed and he would be able to lie down beside her for a few hours to get some rest of his own. When he entered, however, the room was empty and silent. The bed had been neatly made, or perhaps never even slept in, but there was no sign of Theadosia.

Trying to ignore the unease gathering in his stomach, he turned and left the room. Sleep could wait. Instead, he trekked back to the administrative wing, checking his phone to see if she had left a message. Loghain knocked briskly on the door to Cauthrien’s office, and was not surprised when she answered, even this early in the morning.

“Have you seen Theadosia?” He asked, not bothering with any of the pleasantries he knew she wouldn’t expect.

Cauthrien shook her head. “No, not since yesterday. Has something happened?”

“I do not know,” Loghain admitted. “She seemed quiet yesterday, and we were both absolutely swamped with work, but nothing alarming.”

“Oh Maker,” Cauthrien sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Loghain? What is today’s date?”

His brow knit together in a scowl. “It is 14 Bloomingtide. Which I believe you could have ascertained by looking at the calendar on your desk.”

Cauthrien simply held up a hand to indicate she wanted to continue. “Correct. Today is 14 Bloomingtide. And what would that make yesterday?”

“13 Bloomingtide,” Loghain snapped, his patience fraying. “Cauthrien, is there a point to this?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know, Loghain. You tell me. Is there any particular reason 13 Bloomingtide ought to ring a bell?”

He was about to form a scathing reply when his phone vibrated in his pocket and he quickly retrieved it, hoping it was Theadosia. It wasn’t, but it was perhaps the next best option.

_N: You have any idea why Thea isn’t responding to any of her texts? Cat and I have both been trying to reach her and it’s just been silent. We didn’t know if she was ok, or if your celebrations from yesterday just bled over into today._

_L: First of all, no, I have no idea where Theadosia is and I am starting to grow concerned. Second of all, what in the world are you talking about?_

_N: …you’re kidding, right? Please, for the love of Andraste and the Maker and the Divine, please tell me you are kidding._

_L: Are you going to tell me what in the void is going on or not?_

_N: I am going to take a wild guess you completely forgot that yesterday was your wedding anniversary._

“Damn it,” Loghain muttered, letting his hand fall to his side. He turned back to face Cauthrien, who was looking at him with something akin to sympathy with a fair dose of annoyance mixed in. “Why didn’t she _say_ anything?” He demanded of no one in particular.

“Because she was not sure if it would be important to you,” Cauthrien explained. “We were talking about it last week, actually. She did not say it, but I think she was secretly hoping you would remember. I think she is a little annoyed that it is as important to her as it is and, while I don’t think she was expecting anything grand, it would have been nice if you’d at least brought her some flowers. Something.”

“I should have remembered. Damn it.” Loghain shook his head. “No wonder she was so quiet yesterday.”

_L: You and Cat may need to make a trip to Gwaren. Someone will need to identify my body._

_N: She’ll be fine. The fact that she’s gone silent is actually a good sign._

_L: I know. It means she’s processing. But I worry about her._

_N: We all do, but she’ll come home. You know she loves you._

_L: She probably shouldn’t._

_N: Don’t be ridiculous. But… if I may make a suggestion? Maybe try and make it up to her. She likes to pretend she doesn’t care about these things, but she does, and she is afraid you will think less of her for it._

_L: Of course I don’t._

_N: Then make sure she knows it._

* * *

 

 

Thea’s hand hovered briefly over the door handle as she contemplated whether or not she was really ready to be home. She had spent the day wandering, not fully trusting herself to keep her emotions in check until now. It was hardly her husband’s fault that he had forgotten their anniversary. She had not said anything; had given him no indication that it was important to her. Why _should_ he remember?

At least, that was what the rational part of her brain was telling her. The lizard part of her brain was pouting and sulky because the day _had_ been important. They had been married for a year, although it still felt simultaneously as though she had been his for a lifetime, and yet for barely any time at all. She had not wanted anything elaborate: just a day to spend with Loghain, away from the stress and demands of work and running the teyrnir and Seawolf  & Steed and just… everything.

Thea shook her head forcefully. She needed to get it together: she was already feeling guilty about having disappeared. That was not fair to anyone, least of all Loghain, and she was not looking forward to the apology she knew she had to make. With as much care as she could manage, she pushed the front door open and stepped into the front hall. The private wing was quiet, but that was not unusual. Unless Cat and Nate were visiting it was usually just Thea and Loghain, and he was probably still working. The poor man must have worked through the night: she did not remember him ever coming to bed, and he had still not been there when she had woken up that morning.

Slipping off her shoes and turning to hang her purse in the closet, Thea stopped when she noticed an envelope addressed to her taped to the front of the closet door. She recognized the handwriting as well as she did her own, and she could not help the small smile that curved at her lips as she read.

_My Theadosia-_

_You married an idiot. I am certain you are already aware of this; however, I feel compelled to assure you that I am aware of it as well. Every single day I am floored by the realization that, of everyone in the world you could have chosen, you chose me. And every single day, I thank the Maker for the gift of your love. The past year has been the best of my life, and it pains me to think I have still managed to take that for granted._

_I am grateful that I am able to wake up every morning with you in my arms. I am grateful that every night when I am finished with work, I know I am returning to you. I am grateful for every moment of time we have together, and resentful of the moments that keep me from you._

_I am not good at this sort of thing, Sweetheart. But you are worth making the effort for. If you are still speaking to me, I will be waiting for you out back._

_All my love,_

_Loghain_

Thea pressed the letter to her heart, blinking back tears. Trying to resist the urge to run, she strode through the house and out to the backyard that overlooked the ocean. In the soft twilight, stars were beginning to emerge, and there were sunflowers lining the back deck. There was a slight chill in the breeze that was coming off the water and she shivered slightly, but before she could move to rub her own arms, she felt the comforting warmth of Loghain’s embrace around her. She turned so that she could face him, and before he could speak she arched onto her toes and brushed a kiss against his lips.

“Why don’t we just agree this is a do-over,” she murmured softly. “Although I will tell you right now: I will not be able to enjoy any of this unless you promise me you got some rest today.”

“Exhaustion would have been a fitting penance for being such a thoughtless ass,” he retorted, taking her by the hand and leading her over to the hammock. “But I did catch a few hours of sleep this morning. Are you angry?”

“If I were angry, love, you would know it,” Thea laughed, accepting the bottle he handed her. “Besides, you brought me my favorite beer and, assuming you intend to join me in this hammock for some stargazing, I feel like you will have pretty much made up for it.” They settled in together and he pulled a blanket up over her as she snuggled close, her eyes gazing up at the stars.

“And you are not an idiot,” she added, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. “It is one day, Loghain. One of many, many, _many_ I intend to have with you. I should not have gotten so upset. I love you, more than anything, and you have done nothing to change that.”

“I love you, Theadosia, and you had a right to be annoyed,” he protested. “However, I am hoping that tonight I may be able to persuade you to allow me a chance to show you just how very, very contrite I am.”

Thea’s breath caught at the heat and unspoken promise in his tone, and she smiled.

“Well… I suppose if you insist…”

 


End file.
